


12 days of Merlin

by Styx_in_the_mud



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Humor, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 06:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little holiday ditty I composed based on the 12 days of Christmas song. A product of very little sleep and completely unBeta'd, so prepare for the worst. NO SLASH (as much as I love those boys)</p>
            </blockquote>





	12 days of Merlin

A/N- hello everyone, I guess I dropped off the face of the earth for a while, but I have had a lot of things going on lately. Before anyone attempts to murder me I am still working on the other story. Umm anyway it's about 1:30 in the morning, and my sleep deprived brain thought this was a good idea... Yeah, I have a feeling I'm going to regrett this in the morning. Anyway first Merlin Fic (if you can call it that) so pleases be nice! Also I don't own Merlin or Arthur or any of the other characters mentioned. Once again this is a product of sleep deprivation, exam nerves, and the common cold.

\---------------------------MERLIN-----------  
12 days of Merlin 

 

On the first day of Christmas The Great Dragon gave to me, one super cryptic destiny

On the second day of Christmas Morgana gave to me, two epic battles, and one super cryptic destiny

On the third day of Christmas Gaius gave to me, three ancient spell books, two epic battles, and one super cryptic destiny

On the fourth day of Christmas Guinevere gave to me, four brand-new neck scarves, three ancient spell books, two epic battles, and one super cryptic destiny

One the fifth day of Christmas Prince Arthur gave to me, five days in the stocks... Four brand-new  neck scarves, three ancient spell books, two epic battles and one super cryptic destiny

On the sixth day of Christmas King Uther gave to me, six claims of sorcery, five days in the stocks... Four brand-new neck scarves, three ancient spell books, two epic battles, and one super cryptic destiny

One the seventh day of Christmas Cenred, gave to me seven mercenaries, six claims of sorcery, five days in the stocks... Four brand-new neck scarves, three ancient spell books, two epic battles, and one super cryptic destiny 

On the eighth day of Christmas Morgause, gave to me eight immortal soldiers, seven mercenaries, six claims of sorcery, five days in the stocks... Four brand-new neck scarves, three ancient spell books two epic battles, and one super cryptic destiny

On the ninth day of Christmas Gawaine gave to me, nine mugs of ale, eight immortal soldiers, seven mercenaries, six claims of sorcery, five days in the stocks... Four brand-new neck scarves, three ancient spell books, two epic battles, and one super cryptic destiny

On the tenth day of Christmas Elyan gave to me, ten swords for Arthur, nine mugs of ale, eight immortal soldiers, seven mercenaries, six claims of sorcery, five days in the stocks... Four brand-new neck scarves, three ancient spell books, two epic battles, and one super cryptic destiny

On the eleventh day of Christmas Mordred gave to me, eleven creepy glances, ten swords for Arthur, nine mugs of ale, eight immortal soldiers, seven mercenaries, six claims of sorcery, five days in the stocks... Four brand-new neck scarves, three ancient spell books, two epic battles, and one super cryptic destiny

On the twelfth day of Christmas the Druids gave to me, twelve mental speeches, eleven creepy glances, ten swords for Arthur, nine mugs of ale, eight immortal soldiers, seven mercenaries, six claims of sorcery, five days in the stocks... Four brand-new neck scarves, three ancient spell books, two epic battles, and one super cryptic destiny  
\-----------MERLIN---------  
Just thought I'd do something festive for the holidays. Reviews  are most welcome

Happy Holidays,

Styx


End file.
